Cenarius
Cenarius ist ein der Sohn der Mondgöttin Elune und dem Halbgott Malorne. Durch seine Herkunft erbte er eine innige Verbindung zur Welt Azeroth und ihren Lebewesen. Bei den Tauren gibt es eine Sage, die angeblich die Geschichte der Empfängnis von Cenarius erzählt. Geschichte Als die Geburt von Cenarius ihre Wellen durch den Smaragdgrünen Traum sandte, interessierte sich Ysera sofort für ihn. Sie leitete ihn in den Traum, lehrte ihn viele seiner Geheimnisse und wurde im Laufe der Zeit seine Ziehmutter, und auf Grund ihres liebevollen Verständnisses hielten sie viele der älteren Völker von Azeroth für Mutter und Sohn. Er empfand eine tiefe Liebe zu den üppigen Wäldern in Yseras Traumreich. Oft sah sie ihn auf den unendlichen Traumpfaden wandeln, wo er über die Welt Azeroth und ihre Wesen wachte oder einfach nur auf all das wartete, was noch aus ihnen werden konnte. Die Nachtelfen Als die Nachtelfen sich rund um den Brunnen der Ewigkeit entwickelten, brachte ihre Neugier sie dazu, einige mächtige Wesen kennenzulernen und sich mit ihnen anzufreunden, darunter auch Cenarius. Der Halbgott mochte die Nachtelfen, und er verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit, sie sein Wissen über die Welt der Natur zu lehren. Unter seiner Anleitung entwickelten die Nachtelfen eine starke Empathie zu den lebendigen Wäldern des alten Kalimdor und erfreuten sich an der harmonischen Balance der Natur. Im Laufe der Zeit aber fühlten sich die Nachtelfen immer stärker von den kosmischen Energien des Brunnens angezogen. Zudem führte das schnelle Wachstum der Nachtelfen-Zivilisation unweigerlich zum Bau neuer Gebäude und Straßen. Große Waldflächen verschwanden. Ruhiger Forst verwandelte sich in ausufernde Städte, und gewaltige Bäume wurden verdreht und verbogen, bis ihre Form den Nachtelfen als Wohnung dienen konnte. Die Nachtelfen verloren ihren Bezug zur Natur. Die Zahl der Nachtelfen, die von dem Halbgott lernen wollten, nahm ab, und Cenarius erkannte voller Trauer, dass all seine Arbeit umsonst gewesen war. Widerstrebend verließ er das Land der Nachtelfen. Er entschloss sich, ihre Entscheidung zu respektieren, so sehr sie ihn auch betrübte. Von diesem Tag an zog sich Cenarius in die Wildnis zurück und vermied jeden Kontakt zu den intelligenten Völkern, bis diese schließlich an seiner Existenz zu zweifeln begannen. Der Erste der Druiden Jahrtausende nachdem das Interesse der Nachtelfen an arkaner Magie zu der großen Teilung führte, fand Malfurion Sturmgrimm mehrere Legenden, die sich um den geheimnisvollen Cenarius rankten. Malfurion hatte die Natur schon immer zutiefst verehrt, obwohl die Nachtelfen als Volk längst das Interesse an solchen Sachen verloren hatten. Er berichtete seinem Zwillingsbruder Illidan von diesen Legenden, außerdem ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin Tyrande Wisperwind. Die drei Nachtelfen fanden, es sei ein aufregendes Abenteuer, nach Cenarius zu suchen, auch wenn sie in Wirklichkeit nicht mehr an den Halbgott glaubten als der Rest ihres Volkes. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis vereinzelte Pflanzen und Tiere auf Azeroth Cenarius von diesen drei Nachtelfen berichteten. Cenarius war überrascht und wurde neugierig. Er fand diese Nachtelfen und schaute in ihre Herzen. Er entdeckte ein großes Potenzial in Malfurion, und es war diese Entdeckung, die seinen Entschluss besiegelte. Das lachende Trio war zunächst geschockt, als Cenarius aus einem schattigen Dickicht hervortrat. Er stellte sich vor und bot ihnen an, sie in der Druidenkunst zu unterrichten. Begierig nahmen sie an. Malfurion erwies sich als begabter Schüler, der schnell lernte. Sein Bruder jedoch war ungeschickt und verlor schnell die Geduld. Tyrande war bereits Novizin in der Schwesternschaft von Elune und hatte sich also bereits ihrer Göttin gewidmet. Cenarius wusste, dass allein Malfurion die Ausbildung zum Druiden beenden würde. Die Invasion der Brennenden Legion Malfurion machte gute Fortschritte bei seinen Studien, doch dann wurde er von einer verstörenden Vision heimgesucht. Er sah hilflos zu, wie die Hochgeborenen des Palastes die Magie des Brunnens der Ewigkeit immer stärker missbrauchten. Die Vision erfüllte ihn mit der Gewissheit, dass Königin Azshara und ihre obersten Magier eine Katastrophe auslösen würden, wenn sie niemand aufhielte. Der Nachtelf teilte seine Besorgnis Cenarius mit, der sich ebenfalls große Sorgen machte. Trotzdem merkten die Nachtelfen zu spät, was vor sich ging. Dämonen strömten aus dem Königspalast und begannen, jeden abzuschlachten, der ihnen in den Weg kam. Der Krieg der Urtume hatte begonnen. Während die Krise sich zuspitze brachte Cenarius Malfurion alles bei, was er konnte, und dann suchte er die anderen Halbgötter von Azeroth auf. Sie waren es nicht gewöhnt, zusammenzuarbeiten, und so kostete es Cenarius eine Menge Überredungskraft, sie auf ein gemeinsames Vorgehen einzuschwören. Sie begaben sich zur Front und sahen, dass der Krieg schon in vollem Gange war. Schnell überblickte Cenarius die Situation und führte die anderen Halbgötter zum Anführer der Nachtelfenarmee, Captain Jarod Schattensang. Der verblüffte Captain nahm die Unterstützung der Halbgötter dankend an, und das Schlachtenglück schien sich zu wenden. Verluste Als Reaktion auf diese neue Bedrohung konzentrierten die dämonischen Armeen ihre Angriffe auf die Halbgötter, die schon bald überrannt wurden. Cenarius wurde schwer verwundet und war völlig umzingelt, als Malorne plötzlich vorpreschte und mit mächtigen Stößen seines gewaltigen Geweihs die Gegner seines Sohnes zurücktrieb. Die Nachtelfen reagierten schnell und zogen den bewusstlosen Cenarius aus der Gefahrenzone. Malorne hielt die Dämonen eine Zeitlang auf Distanz. Dann kam Archimonde an die Front, forderte den riesigen Hirschen zum Zweikampf heraus und brach schließlich Malorne das Genick. Malfurion war wütend und betrübt; er beschwor Wurzeln aus dem Boden herbei und griff damit den Dämonenlord an. Als die Pflanzen den Dämonen immer fester in ihrem Würgegriff packten, war Archimonde gezwungen zu fliehen und sich in Sicherheit zu teleportieren. Ysera war traurig, als sie von Malornes Tod erfuhr. Ihre Drachen halfen Cenarius vorsichtig, in den Smaragdgrünen Traum zu wechseln. Dort konnten die grünen Drachen seine Verletzungen behandeln. Trotz seiner Sorgen und der Nachwirkungen seiner Verletzungen verließ Cenarius den Traum schon wieder kurz nach der Große Teilung, denn er konnte spüren, wie das Land nach Heilung schrie. Zu seinem Entsetzen entdeckte er, dass Illidan Sturmgrimm einen zweiten Brunnen der Ewigkeit erschaffen hatte. Jarod Schattensang überließ es Malfurion, Illidan zu bestrafen. Malfurion hielt es für eine unverzeihliche Dummheit, Illidan seine Freiheit zu lassen, so dass er seinen rücksichtslosen Machthunger weiter ausleben könnte. Daher sperrte Malfurion mit Cenarius' Hilfe seinen Bruder Illidan in einem riesigen unterirdischen Hügelgefängnis ein, wo er in Ketten und hilflos bis ans Ende der Zeit gefangen bleiben sollte. Die Abspaltung der Nachtelfen Tyrande Wisperwind, inzwischen Hohepriesterin der Elune, setzte durchgreifende Veränderungen in der Nachtelfengesellschaft durch. Sie organisierte eine neue, nur aus Frauen bestehende Armee, die Schildwachen, und ordnete an, dass sie von der Schwesternschaft von Elune geleitet werden sollte. Adel und Zauberei wurden als Relikte einer dekadenten Vergangenheit angesehen, deren man sich schämte. Doch eine Gruppe Hochgeborener unter Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderer weigerte sich, den Gebrauch arkaner Magie aufzugeben. Nachdem sie die Angelegenheit gründlich ausdiskutiert hatten, fassten Tyrande und Malfurion den schweren Entschluss, ihre unbelehrbaren Verwandten ins Exil zu schicken. Nachdem die Hochgeborenen sie verlassen hatten, zogen sich die verbleibenden Nachtelfen immer mehr vom Rest der Welt zurück. Eine Nebelbank senkte sich über ihren ganzen Kontinent herab und verbarg ihn vor den Augen vorbeifahrender Seeleute. Währenddessen blieb Cenarius auf der nahegelegenen Mondlichtung am Berg Hyjal zurück. Seine Söhne, die Wächter der Lichtung, wachten über die Nachtelfen und halfen den Schildwachen regelmäßig, den Frieden im Land zu erhalten. Selbst die scheuen Töchter des Cenarius, die Dryaden, ließen sich immer öfter im Freien sehen. Neue Völker kommen nach Kalimdor Die Zeit verging, und ein neues Volk kam nach Azeroth: Die Orcs, die ursprünglich vom Planeten Draenor stammten. Unter dem Einfluss der Dämonen hatten sich die Orcs von einer friedlichen Schamanengesellschaft in die blutrünstige Horde verwandelt. Sie führten Krieg gegen die Menschen der Östlichen Königreiche und töteten im Ersten und Zweiten Krieg zahllose Lebewesen. Cenarius und die Nachtelfen blieben in ihrem Exil, denn sie wussten nichts von irgendwelchen Geschehnissen außerhalb Kalimdors. Der Zweite Krieg lief schlecht für die Orcs, und die Horde wurde zerschlagen. Kurz vor dem Dritten Krieg etablierte sich ein neuer Kriegshäuptling: Thrall. Er reformierte die Horde und führte sein Volk über das Meer nach Kalimdor, wo es eine neue Heimat fand. Diese neue Horde hatte kein Interesse an weiteren Kriegen. Die Orcs wollten nur die Länder der Menschen verlassen und sich ein neues Zuhause aufbauen. Der Tod eines Halbgotts thumb|[[Die Invasion von Kalimdor: Grom Höllschrei tötet Cenarius (TCG RoF 191).]] Die Orcs wurden auf Kalimdor nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen. Die Nachtelfen schickten sogleich eine Reihe Kundschafter aus, und diese brachten erschreckende Geschichten mit zurück über die Grausamkeiten der Orcs im Ersten und Zweiten Krieg. In der Zwischenzeit fällten die Orcs viele Bäume in Kalimdor, in der deutlichen Absicht, dort eine Siedlung zu gründen. Cenarius hingegen war sich sicher, dass die Orcs wieder zu ihrer Kriegslust zurückgefunden hatten. Er führte eine Gruppe von Nachtelfen und Treants gegen die Hauptmacht der orcischen Eindringlinge. Die neugeborene Horde hätte mit Sicherheit dort ihr Ende gefunden, wären nicht kurz zuvor mehrere Agenten der Brennenden Legion auf Azeroth eingetroffen. Die Legion hatte den Heldenmut und die Macht, die Cenarius im Krieg der Urtume zeigte, nicht vergessen und war entschlossen, ihn zu vernichten. Auf Vorschlag des Schreckenslords Tichondrius vergoss der Grubenlord Mannoroth sein Blut in einen Teich. Schon bald entdeckten die Hexendoktoren der Horde diese Verderbnis. Angeführt von Grom Höllschrei tranken die Orcs von den verderbten Wassern des Teiches und genossen die Rückkehr ihrer dämonischen Kräfte. Übermannt von übernatürlichem Hass und Zorn schlugen Grom und seine Krieger gegen Cenarius und seine Verbündeten zurück. Schließlich gelang es den Orcs, den Halbgott zu töten. Die Nachtelfen und viele andere Wesen, darunter auch Ysera, betrauern den tragischen Tod von Cenarius bis auf den heutigen Tag. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Mit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm gelang es, dem grünen Drachenaspekt Ysera und den Wächtern des Hyjal, Cenarius bei den Toren von Sothann auf dem Berg Hyjal durch den Smaragdgrünen Traum nach Azeroth zurückzubringen. Quest 81: Brandrodung Verhältnis zur Horde Obwohl sie keine Hexenmeister mehr in ihren Reihen hatten, trugen die Orcs von Thralls Horde noch immer das unverwechselbare Mal der Brennenden Legion auf ihren Seelen, bis Grom Höllschrei Mannoroth besiegte. Cenarius, der so im Einklang mit der Natur steht, dass er selbst die leiseste Verderbnis spürt, ging davon aus, dass die Orcs im Eschental Späher der Legion waren. Ironischerweise entsendete dies den Kriegshymnenklan zurück in den Dienst Mannoroths und führte zum Wiederaufbau ihrer Verbindung zu der mächtigen teuflischen Magie, die sie damals an die Legion gebunden hatte. Cenarius' Geist kehrte nach seiner Niederlage in den Smaragdgrünen Traum zurück, wo er die Ereignisse der Schlacht um den Hyjal spüren konnte. Cenarius sah, wie die Orcs Nordrassil Seite an Seite mit den Nachtelfen und Menschen verteidigten, und sein Respekt vor ihnen wuchs. So erkannte er, dass sie trotz der teuflischen Verunreinigung Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Legion und Verteidiger des Landes waren (insbesondere durch den Sieg von Garroshs Vater gegen seinen früheren Sklavenmeister). Als er und die Horde also nach Hyjal zurückkehrten, um den Weltenbaum ein weiteres Mal zu verteidigen, betrachtete Cenarius die Orcs und ihre Verbündeten in einem neuen Licht. Blizzard Entertainment: Creative Development #3 - Wie steht Cenarius zur Horde? World of Warcraft: Legion thumb|250px|Cenarius im [[Smaragdgrünen Alptraum]] Mit WoW: Legion ist Cenarius einer der Gepeinigten Wächter in der Schlachtzuginstanz "Der Smaragdgrüne Alptraum" in Val'sharah. Der Halbgott ist der Begründer des Druidentums von Azeroth und einer der ältesten und mächtigsten Beschützer dieser Welt. Sein verstörender Schlaf in den Wäldern von Val'sharah war das erste Anzeichen der fundamentalen Bedrohung durch den Alptraum. Die dunklen Mächte haben ihn jetzt vollständig überwältigt und möglicherweise gibt es keine Rettung mehr für ihn. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/zone/the-emerald-nightmare/cenarius Galerie CenariuskriegderAhnen.png|Cenarius - vor der Verderbnis in Malornes Alptraum (Druidenkampange) Cenarius.jpg|Cenarius Artwork Wow Chronicle 3 - Cenarius vs. Grommash, p072 25.jpg|Cenarius im Kampf gegen Grom Höllschrei (WoW: Chronik Bd. 3) Quellen Kategorie:Nachtelfen-Religion Kategorie:Berg Hyjal NSC Kategorie:Halbgott Kategorie:Der Smaragdgrüne Alptraum Kategorie:Val'sharah NSC